


Trades

by Kalloway



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A little this for that?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Trades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



With the mending done for the day, both Sarisse and Vanessa smiled as they grabbed for the matching round metal boxes they always brought with them. Not the ones with the boring, everyday repair thread and well-used needles in, no... These ones-- 

They were filled with fancy buttons, sparkling thread, bits of fine lace and other trim in pristine condition... Things meant only for their own work, or for trading. 

"These!" Vanessa cried, grabbing for carved stone buttons that shone black. 

"For this?" Sarisse questioned, holding up a half-spool of golden thread. 

Vanessa nodded, Sarisse nodded. 

And the trading continued.


End file.
